gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Gama Kurogane Vs. Maki Baian
'''Gama Kurogane Vs. Maki Baian '''was the very first clash between Gama and Maki Baian, during which Baian's weapon is properly introduced and Gama manage to catch Baian's attention, though the battle in interrupted before it became serious. Prologue At the dango kiosk, Baian has just appeared, warning Gama that boasting carelessly about his skills like he just did could potentially bring him to his death. Then he starts praising the sakè and the presence of so many warriors, claiming that, thanks to the upcoming Competition, he can now kill martial artists easily without causing much of a mess. Unimpressed, Gama claims that Baian stinks o alcohol and should stay back. Baian retorts by telling him that children should stay at home and that if he insults his saké once again he'll have to punish him and kiss the gourd, much to Gama's surprise. Shinsuke becomes very upset and recognize Baian as the deadly naginata master Maki Baian the Drunkard. Gama however is unimpressed and asks if he's really a powerful martial artist, irritating Baian. Battle Baian smiles and again calls Gama a child, to which he answers that he's actually a martial artist. Upon hearing that, Baian sneers and tries to attack Gama with his Tsubame. Gama feels the incoming attack and steps back but isn't fast enough and the hit causes him to lose blood from his nose. Gama is surprised while Baian simply laugh, dismissing him as a child and walking away down the street. Gama, still stunned from the shock, notice Baian's weapon and recognize it as a naginata. However he quickly recovers from the shock and picks up a nearby pole, leant against the kiosk and says to the owner that he's borrowing it and runs after Baian. The naginata user is walking, checking if there's still saké in his jug and reflects about how Gama was able to partially dodge the Tsubame, which should be deadly against amateurs. Behind him Gama shouts at him, saying that he's gonna make him show his naginata again wheter he wants it or not. Baian turns around just in time to notice Gama's assault and quickly raise his polearm in a defensive stance, blocking Gama's stick which breaks, not before smashing his jug. Baian is suddenly surprised by his sudden attack, but is even more surprised when he realize that Gama's stick managed to peel his nose a little, and is amazed to see that Gama, who's claiming that the attack didn't went so well, managed to find out the basis between the Tsubame so quickly. The two stare at each other, as Gama introduces himself and challenges Baian to show off his technique again. However they're interrupted by Naoyoshi, who was looking for Gama. Aftermath Upon seeing Naoyoshi, Baian realize that Gama must be one of the competitors of the Great Tournament and sneers before silently leaving the street as Naoyoshi chastises Gama for being so reckless and wandering away from him. Gama tries to explain himself but as he tries to point out at Baian the latter already went away, causing Naoyoshi to blame Gama even more. Trivia *This is the first battle to be interrupted. *Swallow is used during this battle. Category:Battle